Shunting Yards
]] There are many shunting yards on Sodor: including two at Knapford; one at Tidmouth; one at Suddery; one at Crosby; one at Ffarquhar; one at Wellsworth; one at Elsbridge and one at Tea Room Station. Bio Crosby Yard There is a small yard at Crosby Station. In the second season, Duck crashed into a barber's shop here and in the fifth season, George caused trouble for Duck and Gordon in the yard. As of the fifth season, the barber's shop seems to have disappeared. Knapford Yard Knapford Yard is a large shunting yard which appeared regularly throughout the second and third seasons. It consists of plenty of sidings for trucks and a carriage shed. It also has a high-level section of track, although where it goes is unknown. Knapford Yard has been seen frequently since the introduction of the CGI series. Stafford is based here and his recharging unit is also kept there. Edward, Stanley, Rosie and Charlie also frequently work here. Since Tale of the Brave, points have been added to the shunting yards and a coal hopper was added as well. Knapford Station Yard Knapford Station has been seen in every special and season of Thomas and Friends (except for the fifth) however, the yard was only introduced in The Adventure Begins. It has appeared regularly since. Tidmouth Yard Tidmouth Yard appeared regularly throughout the second and third seasons and is just next to Tidmouth Station. It has coal hoppers and a small turntable. The stationmaster's house is located here. Lower Suddery Yard In the third season, a small shunting yard was added near Lower Suddery station. It was here that Percy had his frightening encounter with the The Chinese Dragon. Wellsworth Yard There is a small yard next to Edward's Station. Bill and Ben had to help out here when more and more goods had arrived. Ffarquhar Yard There is a small yard at Ffarquhar station. Thomas found out he had a fish in his watertank here. Elsbridge Yard There is a yard at Elsbridge. The Carriage Shed is located here. Tea Room Station Yard There is a small yard behind the Tea Room Station on the Skarloey Railway. Duncan once collected an elephant statue from here. Callan Yard There is a yard at Callan station. It appeared in the fourth, fifth and sixth seasons. Gallery Crosby Yard File:Cows10.png File:ACloseShave19.png ACloseShave63.png File:ByeGeorge!16.png File:ByeGeorge!17.png File:BusyGoingBackwards67.png Knapford Yard File:SavedFromScrap39.png|Knapford Yard in the second season File:OldIron23.png File:DuckTakesCharge28.png File:DuckTakesCharge37.png File:TrustThomas29.png|Knapford Yard in the third season File:ToadStandsBy4.png|Knapford Yard in the fourth season File:HectorTheHorrid!13.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay16.png File:JamesWorksItOut4.png|Thomas, Stanley, and James File:HeroOfTheRails65.png|Knapford Yard in Hero of the Rails File:SplishSplashSplosh12.png|The Yard Manager File:TheEarlyBird8.png File:MistyIslandRescue52.png File:NotNowCharlie58.png|Knapford Yard in the seventeenth season File:Henry'sHero3.png|The Coal Hopper at Knapford Yard File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine6.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine61.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine65.png File:TaleOfTheBrave77.png|Knapford Yard in Tale of the Brave File:NotSoSlowCoaches36.png|Knapford Yard in the eighteenth season File:NotSoSlowCoaches28.png File:FlatbedsofFear26.png|In the fog File:Toad'sAdventure121.png File:MissingGator1.png File:SamsonatYourService25.png|The engines at the coal hopper WelcometotheIslandofSodorLogan!9.png File:PocketFantasyShuntingYard.jpg|Pocket Fantasy Knapford Station Yard File:TheAdventureBegins56.png|The Yard in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins89.png File:ToadandtheWhale30.png File:TheTruthAboutToby106.png File:TheAdventureBegins253.png Tidmouth Yard File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal4.png File:PercyandtheSignal17.jpg File:BreakVan40.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast25.png|The Station Master's house File:Buzz,Buzz69.png File:OliverOwnsUp1.png File:Bulgy(episode)8.png Lower Suddery Yard File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay44.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon41.png|Henry and Percy at Lower Suddery Yards. Wellsworth Yard File:OneGoodTurn56.PNG File:Wellsworthyard.jpg File:Fish2.png File:Edward'sBrassBand7.png File:YouCanDoItToby34.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus8.png File:SteamieStafford25.png Ffarquhar Yard File:ThomasGoesFishing41.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty1.png|Thomas and Percy at the Yards File:MakeSomeoneHappy46.png Elsbridge Yard File:ThomasandTrevor16.png File:Percy'sPredicament.jpg Tea Room Station Yard File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster8.png File:TheRunawayElephant11.png File:TheRunawayElephant15.png Callan Yard File:FourLittleEngines6.png File:TwinTrouble12.png Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:The Little Western Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Skarloey Railway Category:The Misty Valley Branch Line